Kingdom Hearts Three: A New Era
by BrittanyyMorgann
Summary: CH7: "“I suggest you tell him, before it’s too late.” A raspy old voice of a man answered her, making chills race up her spine. “The sooner he knows, the more likely the past can be ... reconstructed.” “What has already happened cannot be undone!” she ...
1. Welcome Back

**MKAY I NOTE THAT THIS STORY WILL START OFF SIMULAR TO MOST STORIES THAT ARE "KH3" BUT I ASSURE YOU, MINE WILL BE LIKE SO MUCH MORE AWESOME THEN MOST.**

_**Disclaimer;; **I do not own anything of Kingdom Hearts. I just kind of own this Fan Fic, because I made it ... and stuff._

_**B. Morgan;;  
**__Mmkay, so this is my very first ACTUAL fan fic. It is kind of a continuance to KHII and I want to thank all the people that did this kind of thing, for inspiring me. I don't know what I'll do for the ending of this story yet, but I'll figure it out soon enough…  
__Enjoy, and please don't flame._

_P.S.  
__This chapter is dedicated to my awesome new friend from Texas XD  
__Y'all know who you are. Ahh that word seems so ... foreign._

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Welcome Back_

"W-we're back." Sora stuttered shyly. He looked up at Kairi, a sixteen year-old girl with garnet-red hair, and centaurea blue eyes. Sora couldn't help himself but to smile – after all, he was drenched in water from head-to-toe after that huge fall he had into the ocean, and the girl of his dreams was hovering over him, grinning at his return. He fished for something in his left pocket, and took out his key-blade chain, _Oathkeeper_.

It was Kairi's lucky-charm – the charm that Kairi made out of thalassa shells three years before, when they were making a raft. She told him, sailors wore them to ensure a safe voyage. Sora had used it with his keyblade so many times in the passed, hoping that the charm would give him the same luck that it did for Kairi. Kairi had given him it while they were in Traverse Town, and she made him promise to bring it back to her. Sora had kept his promise.

Kairi held out a slender, delicate hand, offering to help Sora up. She was so unmistakably happy over his return, she couldn't describe it. "You're home." she smiled warmly, and giggled slightly. Her hair had grown so much since before, and it was styled differently too.

It looked better this way, Sora thought to himself.

Sora grinned, and took her hand at once, placing the charm between them. It felt so good to be back. Life was still going to be a lot more different than what it was before any of this began, but at least he was back.

Kairi's smile slightly faded as she looked to see what was in his hand.

_Could it be?_ her eyes widened in shock. _No way... He kept it all this time! _

She grinned up at him, almost speechless.

"I-I can't ... believe it!" her eyes spoke every emotion that she was feeling.

Sora simply shrugged, and used her hand to help pull him up. He slowly, and gradually let go of her hand, as if he didn't want to.

"Well, I promised didn't I?" he smiled his infamous smile.

Kairi really couldn't tell him how happy she was, she just couldn't find the right words – Kairi was, speechless.

At that instant, she hugged him at mid-waist and looked into his dazzling sapphire-blue eyes.Kairi really had no idea what she was doing.**(A/N: hehe, **_**dazzling **_**is such an uncommon word) **

"After all this time...you never forgot?" she finally asked.

Sora shook his head.

"Nope, never." he wrapped his arms around her too, hugging back. He also wasn't quite sure what he was doing. He felt her hands let go and slide up to her head like a pillow against his chest. He felt kind of awkward like this, or did it feel good? He really wasn't sure what to think. Kairi, loving him _back_? It felt almost impossible. But here he was, embracing her in his arms. There she was, nuzzling her head upon his chest. They were just friends though...

Sora almost forgot the others were still there.

"Ahem." Riku cleared his throat loud enough for Sora and Kairi to hear. "Do you guys need a minute..?"

Sora and Kairi let go of each other immediately. He looked down at Kairi, and smiled a just-friends grin. Kairi smiled back the same, and they both turned towards the four others.

Sora put his hands behind his head comfortably, and thought of something to change the subject.

"Ah, It's good to be home." he sighed relaxingly. "Riku's still as cheery as ever." he linked his arm around Riku's neck in a friendly stance.

"Hmph." Riku replied, and jokingly pushed Sora into the water.

Sora exaggerated his fall, and fell into the knee-deep water back first. He came back up almost instantly, just as drenched as he was when he had first came to Destiny Islands

"You look like a wet-rat." Riku tried not to laugh.

Sora mocked him and stuck out his tongue, then dove after Riku.

"Do not!" he laughed as he clung onto Riku's forearm, trying to make him fall into the water.

Riku was backing up and trying to pry Sora off his arm, when suddenly someone stuck their foot out from behind him and Riku fell into the ocean. He lifted his now-soaked head out of the water, and saw Goofy hovering over him with his classic hyuck. **(A/N: spelling?? and ... is it an ocean or sea?) **

"Mom's gunna freak when she sees my soaked clothes." Sora shook his head like a dog, and his abnormally spiky hair took back its original form.

"Oh, that's right." the King said in his high pitched voice. "We still need to return you three back to your homes."

"You mean..." Sora's eyes lit up with excitement. "We get to stay?!"

The large black mouse nodded at Sora.

"As long as everything stays ordinary, then yes."

"What about Goofy, Donald ... and you?" Sora asked, hoping the answer wasn't what he thought it was.

"We have to return back at Disney Castle, Sora." Donald nodded. "And see our families."

"But you can't go!" he exclaimed and he frowned sadly. "You just ... can't."

"Hey, what did we tell you Sora?" Donald put his hand on his hips, and Sora saw a common lecture coming his way. "No frowning, and no sad faces! Okay?"

"Yeah, you gotta look funny! Like us!" Goofy knelt down beside Donald, and they made a silly face at Sora.

"Just like old times." Sora laughed and picked up Donald, giving him a noogy.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Donald wailed, and swung his feathery arms in all directions.

Sora laughed and threw Donald into the air.

"Waaaaah!" Donald wailed again.

Sora motioned his arms that he would catch Donald as he came tumbling down, but quickly slipped his hands back behind him.

"No! Catch me! Catch me!!"

"Ah, too slow." he smiled, as Donald sank into the water with a splash.

"You little..." Donald silently cursed out at Sora as he emerged from a small wave he had created when he fell.

"Welp," King Mickey interrupted, before Donald tried casting any magic. "I think its time we sent you all back home."

Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry Sora, we'll try to keep in touch with ya!" Goofy patted on Sora's back sternly.

"Okay..." Sora sighed knowing that it didn't matter how much he tried, they were still going to have to leave sooner or later. "How though? The worlds are sealed already, aren't they?"

"Merlin knows lotsa' handy magic tricks." Goofy replied. "He'll find a way."

"So you could visit us then, right?" Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"Not sure... It could be a bit dangerous doing that. Merlin always takes precautions though, so he's the only one who can tell ya if we'd be able to visit or not." the King told her.

"Oh..." she nodded.

"What if _we_ want to give _you _guys a letter?" Riku frowned.

"Good question." Donald agreed and turned towards the King, expecting an answer.

"Welp, I don't think you can. Not unless we give you a letter saying how you could do it." he explained. "But this could all contradict itself ... And I will only send you a note if there is an emergency."

"How do we know if the note is from you or from Donald and Goofy?" Sora wondered, and began walking towards the small dock that all the child islanders had made a while back.

"If it's from me, the King Seal will be on it o'course!" he smiled cheerfully, and pointed a gloved hand towards his chest.

The group nodded, and all followed Sora to the three boats floating in the rippling ocean.

"Hyuck! I wish we had a special seal like that, eh Donald?" Goofy nudged at Donald's side.

Donald smacked his own forehead and rolled his eyes.

"Two in a boat." Mickey told them, and took a spot in a boat with Donald. "And try to sit with someone around your weight or size."

The four others looked at each other, and chose the partner closest to their height. Sora sat with Kairi, and Goofy with Riku.

Sora pushed the boat further into the ocean so he and Kairi could get in, and they all began to paddle back to well ... civilization. The better name of it was Destiny Islands Mainland.

It was peaking up from the horizon and you could see a few sturdy docks, and some sail boats near by. The sun was setting by now, and the clear blue water sparkled the skies reflection with warm pinks and yellows.

"Welcome back, Sora." Kairi smiled sweetly at him, as they got closer and closer to the Mainland.

Sora grinned his classic smile and took a nice long look at his home.

"It all looks the same." he laughed.

"Yeah, it all is." Kairi agreed, and pulled one of her bangs from her face. "Wait till you see your room." she tried not to laugh.

"Why...? Whats so bad about it...?" he asked slowly and cautiously, still paddling at a fair speed.

Kairi giggled.

"It's still the exact same." she dragged her fingertips along the water, and smiled at him again. "Still the same laundry scattered across your floor, the same food under your unmade bed, and posters of bands that don't even appeal to you anymore. It's the exact same."

"How do you know?" he raised an eyebrow jokingly.

"I helped around your house with your mom every once in a while after everyone's memories had been restored." she explained. "She kept it the way it was, because she knew that you would come home some day."

"And that day is today." he grinned with excitement.

"Are you going to tell her the truth?" Kairi asked him anxiously.

"Uhh..." he thought aloud. "Not sure. I don't think her poor old heart could handle it."

"You should definitely ask the King." she replied calmly, and stared out at the ocean's view.

"Yeah, I will when we get on Destiny's Mainland." he agreed, seeing they weren't nearly as far as before. His eyes wandered back to Kairi, or at least her silhouette. The sun danced behind her casting a hypnotizing glow, and the waves shimmered light at her face just right. He could hardly believe that she was a Princess of Heart. Mind you, she was gorgeous so why did it surprise him?

What surprised Sora, was all these thoughts popping into his mind and the way he kept starring at her. **(A/N: Is Sora checking Kairi out? Oooo, hear those fangirls squealing.)**

"What?" Kairi looked back at Sora, seeing he was starring at her obliviously.

"Huh?" He shook his head, bringing himself back into reality. "Oh, nothing."

_Why'd you stop looking at her?_

_Shut up Roxas. I don't know what I was doing in the first place._

_Well, I was enjoying it._

_Just be quiet._

"We're heeere." Riku laughed as their boats slowly approached the dock.

Sora breathed in deeply, and smiled.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

_**B. Morgan;;**_

_Yay, I finally finished chapter one! I hope you guys liked it, and please review, cause I like reviews. Did you like the little Poltergeist quote I put in there? Ah, I thought it fit in nicely. Again, please review and no serious 3rd degree burn flames pwease. Okay, chapter two is now underway! _

**PS!  
****Even though i have more chapters, that doesn't mean you have to just review on the last. I love to hear things people like about my story, and constructive critism too!  
****I'm not to fond of flames, but, if you /MUST/ then i shall accept what you need to do...**

ZOMG! I JUST DISCOVERED "SHIFT+ENTER"  
**O:**


	2. The Departure

_**Disclaimer;; **I do not own anything of Kingdom Hearts or Squeenix. "Undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers." -Random Moment-_

_**B.Morgan;;  
**__So, I'm not quite sure how I'm going to make this chapter turn out, but let's hope it will be good. Also, I don't think I'm going to do a comment before the story anymore, unless i need to. It could be a bit distracting, and I really don't have a lot to say right now so yeah._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two**

_The Departure_

"Everything looks..." Riku looked around, and shoved his hands inside his pockets.

"The same!" Kairi exclaimed cheerfully. It was really starting to get annoying ... not to mention cliché.

The group slowly walked off the sturdy wooden dock, and looked around them. They were at the Market Place, where stalls were filled with fruits, vegetables, clothing... you name it.

Sora began to walk near one of the closed stalls, and gazed at the food. He picked up an apple and smiled at it.

"Oh how I missed you!" Sora juggled it in one of his hands and prepared to take a long juicy bite out of it. His mouth was already watering as he closed his mouth around the emerald apple.

"Sora! You can't just take food from a stall!" Donald screamed at him, and ripped the apple from his grip.

"But!" Sora complained, and reached back for it. He had just realized how much he had been missing out, while he was away. "It has my germs!"

"Boohoo!" he quacked, and stuffed the apple back with the others.

"What's so bad about eating an apple?" Kairi asked. "And, he already took a semi bite out of it."

"Well... it's stea–"

"I agree Kairi! For all we know, Sora could have rabies!"

Sora rolled his eyes.

"Well... We all know he doesn't have rabies, but..." Donald thought aloud. "He could be sick or something."

"Thanks Donald!" Sora exclaimed, and grabbed back his apple from the pile. He took a big bite out of it, and squealed at its taste. "Oh, it's so good!" he kept repeating after each enormous bite and loud chomp.

Kairi and Riku grabbed an apple each too and began to eat it, enjoying its juicy splendor.

"Okay Fellas, we can't get side-tracked here!" the King exclaimed, and motioned one of his thick white gloved hands for them all to follow. "And Goofy n' Donald! Try not to be seen. We're not exactly the 'normal' type around this area."

Donald and Goofy nodded, and exaggeratively tip toed in the shadows of Stalls from the Market Place.

Stalls were beginning to look less popular and rundown looking, having less items in them, carrying aged, and worn things.

This was how Sora knew that the Market Place was ending.

_This place is kinda getting creepy, eh?_

Sora gulped, unknowingly.

_Yeah, A little bit. _He replied to his nobody from inside his head.

"Hey, can we, uh.. walk a little bit faster?" Goofy whispered nervously.

"I guess so." Mickey replied in his high pitched voice, and shrugged.

Sora's eyes darted in every direction suspiciously. It didn't feel quite right ... Something here made the (smexy) hair on the back of his neck tingle with every footstep. Something here made his hands ache with need of summoning his keyblade. In the corner of his eye he could have _sworn_ he saw a dark figure with a pair of fire-blazing ember eyes. It couldn't have been a heartless, could it? It must have been his imagination, he told himself hesitatingly.

"Sora, come on you lazy bum!" Kairi giggled from further ahead. She waved her hand dramatically for him to follow up.

Sora didn't realize that he had stopped walking when he had been looking around. He shook his head, and began to run up towards Kairi's waiting figure.

"Something bothering you?" she looked up at him, seeing his strange facial expression.

"The Market Place's end." he frowned, pointing back towards the last few stalls with his thumb.

"That old place?" she giggled softly. "Everyone thinks the place is haunted with '_green eyed monsters_'. Stupid, huh?" she nudged his arm encouragingly.

"Yeah..." he lied, thinking again about the thing he had seen. Maybe his mind _wasn't _playing tricks on him. Maybe he had actually _seen _one of those things! Sora wasn't sure if he should be proud of himself, or gravely scared.

"You didn't... _see one_... did you?" she asked curiously.

"I ... don't know." he frowned deeper. He was getting a head ache from thinking so hard.

Sora and Kairi walked back up to the group in a mixed silence.

Kairi peeked a few times at his now defined and muscular biceps (drool), hoping he hadn't seen her staring.

Sora had changed a lot. His hair had grown a bit longer, and had lightened into a more dirty blonde. He had probably grown over a foot since the day everything had, well, began. He was dressed very differently too. The last outfit she remembered him in was a red jump suit with a smaller white and navy-blue jacket, a matching belt, and large yellow shoes. Now he was wearing baggy black capris, with red outer pockets held up by yellow belts; a navy blue shirt that also had outer red pockets; a black small jacket with grey armored shoulder pads; and black and yellow shoes. All that looked the same about Sora was his gorgeous blue eyes, goofy smile, and his necklace with a crown pendant.

Suddenly Kairi remembered telling Sora something on the dock two years ago.

_Riku has changed._

_What do you mean?_

_Well, hmm..._

_You okay?_

_Sora! Let's take the raft and go – Just the two of us!_

_Huh?_

_Hehe, just kidding._

_What's gotten into you? You're the one who's changed Kairi._

_Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready! No matter where I go, or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?_

_Yeah! Of course!_

_That's good. Sora, don't ever change._

_Huh?_

_I just can't wait – once we set sail – it'll be great._

Kairi smiled to herself. She had always changed the subject a lot, before he would catch on to what she was saying. Sora had always been dopey about those kind of things. Sure, Sora had changed in his appearance, but he was still the same lovable, carefree Sora that she adored so much.

"Okay everyone. Who wants to be dropped off first?" the King turned to face the group, and held his hands behind his back formally.

Kairi hesitatingly held her hand up, and bit her lip.

"I will ... I guess." she pulled back a few bangs from her face again. "It'll be easier for me to explain to my parents, because I wasn't gone nearly as long as you guys." she smiled at Riku and Sora.

She was right. Sora wasn't sure if it had been a year or more since he had seen his Mom, but he did know that it had been way too long.

"Lead the way, Kairi." Mickey smiled, and motioned for her to go up in front of everyone.

Donald and Goofy were still trying their best to hide in between the shadows and behind objects as they walked. Sora rolled his eyes at them. Couldn't Naminé just buzz at anyone's memory who had seen the three oversized cartoonic animals?

_No you idiot, Naminé **can't** just go around buzzing people's memories! _Roxas exclaimed in Sora's head.

_Holy, no need to get protective or anything. _Sora shot back.

_You'd do the same thing if I said that Kairi could just go around giving people back their hearts because she's one of the Princesses of Hearts._

_But Kairi can't do that anyway. Naminé _can _reconstruct a person's memory._

_No, she can't. Don't you remember her saying to you that she can only move around the memories and change some details? She can't just go around erasing memories!_

Sora really didn't want to hear Roxas right now. It annoyed him so much that Roxas always had to have a say in something Sora did or thought. Some days he just wanted to scream at him _'Get your own freakin' body!' _but would decide against it.

_If you don't stop arguing with me, I will personally find a way to separate us_. Sora threatened. He did not get a reply, so he assumed Roxas didn't enjoy that idea one bit.

"It's just down this Crescent" Kairi smiled, and pointed at a sign. It read, _Sun Shine Cres. _

But as if Sora would have ever forgotten where she lived. He knew the directions to her place inside out and backwards, and all the short-cuts too.

The roads looked like they had recently been redone, and the grass on every lawn had been mowed perfectly. Some houses showed off beautiful vibrant flower gardens, and others had little scenery sculptures like gnomes and plastic deer.

But number 14 on Sun Shine Crescent was the house Kairi was walking towards. There was a gorgeous Weeping Willow Tree in the front lawn with its leaves sparkling like emeralds, and a large grey stone with splits of red inside of it, and the word _Fourteen_ engraved into it.

"This is it." she told King Mickey, and shuffled her feet with embarrassment. "I guess this is good-bye then..." she looked up at the three oversized animals sadly.

"'Fraid so, Kairi." Goofy told her, and ran to give her a hug. Behind him followed Donald and Mickey, who were laughing as they said their last good-bye's to Kairi.

"Don't forget to write!" she shook a finger at Donald, and giggled. "See you guys later." she looked at Riku and Sora and gave a small wave, then walked up the pathway towards her front door. Her face lit up with excitement as she opened the door and burst into her home. "I'M HOME!" she shouted loudly, so her parents would hear her., and slammed the door behind her.

"For someone so quiet and shy, she sure can be loud when she needs to." Riku had an eyebrow raised, and was laughing.

Sora agreed with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, she sure can."

"Okay boys. Who wants to be dropped off next?" Mickey asked Sora and Riku.

The two friends looked at each other undecidingly. Riku rolled his eyes, and nodded.

"I will." he told the King. "Sora knows you guys better than I do, and I'm sure he'll want to be there when you guys leave." he explained.

"Welp, you sure do have a kind heart Riku," Mickey smiled. "but I spent a year with you behind Kingdom Hearts. I want you to be there when I leave too!"

"So ... then you guys are leaving first?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

The trio nodded.

"There is a portal some where near here." Mickey squinted his eyes. "I can feel it."

Sora turned his head in different directions, but couldn't see a sign of a portal any where.

"Where would we look? Destiny Islands isn't a small world." Riku told them.

"Who said anything about looking?" Mickey laughed, and summoned his keyblade. "Keyblades do more than just lock and unlock things, you know."

A white light beamed from the tip of his gold keyblade, and reflected off of what seemed to be like an invisible barrier in the now dark sky. The light bounced off of the barrier and splashed at a tree a few blocks away.

"And so we follow the light." Mickey nodded as his keyblade disintegrated once more, and began to jog down the street and down another. "I sure hope no one saw that light."

"If they did, they probably thought it was a shooting star or fire works or something." Sora shrugged. "If people don't know about any of this, they won't suspect anything either."

Finally, they reached the large tree. There was a small hole in it's trunk, which faintly glowed with a white light.

"Here it is." Donald's eyes widened as he spoke. "Our ticket outa' here."

"Good-bye you guys!" Sora exclaimed and hugged Donald and Goofy tightly. "I can't believe this could be the last time I see you guys again!"

"I'm sure we'll find some way to visit." Goofy hyucked, and noogied Sora's head.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Riku." The King smiled at Riku and jumped to give him a hug.

After a few minutes of saying their good-byes, the trio readied them selves to walk into the portal.

"Gwarsh, what if this portal leads us to a different world, and not to Disney Castle?" Goofy fiddled his pointer fingers together, and kicked his boot in the grass.

"The light from my keyblade pointed to the portal to Disney Castle." Mickey explained. "Unfortunately, since this is a very weak portal, it can only be used by a certain amount of people. And that amount is Donald, you, and myself. After this, the portal will just be a large old tree with a hollow middle inside of the trunk."

"So how do we do this?" Donald asked.

"Simple. Just walked into the hallow part of the trunk, and jump. After, the bottom of the hollow part disappears, and you feel like you're on a very long slide. Before you know it, you'll be in the Disney Castle Garden." Mickey began to climb up the tree and stepped inside of the trunk. "Good-bye fellas!" he smiled cheerfully, and jumped a stubby little jump.

"Good-bye your Majesty!" they both exclaimed back.

Mickey was right. The base of hole disappeared, and Mickey fell into it's depth.

Donald waddled over to the trunk, and jumped inside. He hadn't even realized that it would be the jump that he would use for his actual jump.

"Bahhhh!" he screamed with astonishment, and disappeared.

Goofy waltzed over to the tree, and stepped inside the trunk. He bent over as he did, because if how tall he was. Goofy waved with one of his gloved hands and jumped a small bit, because he would get his head hit other wise.

"Bye Goofy!" Sora smiled, and watched as his last friend made his way to Disney Castle.

"Well, guess we'd better go explain to our parents what happened..." Riku told Sora, and punched him in the arm jokingly.

"Yeah I guess so. But what can I tell my Mom? That a bunch of monsters tried taking over the world by eating away at peoples' hearts and I was chosen to stop them? So I defeated them, and went to this weird Castle. Then my memory was replaced with false ones, and the only way to get my old ones back would be for me to sleep for like a year. Then a new group of people came called _The Organization_ and tried to take over the world too, and wanted to try and capture Kingdom Hearts. But we beat them, and then the Door To Light led us back to Destiny Islands."

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Riku crossed his arms, as they walked back towards their houses.

"Honestly, no ... I don't." Sora put his head in his hands to think. His Mom would never believe him no matter how hard he tried.

"Just try and tell your Mom what you just told me. What else would there be for her to agree with? And if you showed her your keyblade, then she would have no choice but to believe you."

"Yeah, you're right." Sora nodded. "Just tell her the truth, and see what happens."

"Let's just see how well my Pops takes it. He never really takes the time to really listen and understand what I'm saying." Riku rolled his eyes and waved. "See ya later."

"See ya." Sora waved back, and they walked their separate ways to their houses.

* * *

_**B.Morgan;;**_  
_Oooo I kinda liked this chapter. Sorry, I kinda felt uninspired for this chapter and couldn't really think of any interesting events. So like, as I was writing slowly, I thought about the tree thing and was totally inspired after that. Yeah, so that means that like everything before that took a very VERY long time to make up._

_YOU BETTER REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS, THEYRE COO. (south park, Cartmen.)  
__-does shweet jig- WOO HOO, I FINISHED THE CHAPTER!!_


	3. Open Armed

_**B.Morgan;;  
**__Credit for the beginning goes to _**Cottongirl619//Carolina **_'cause i had that damn thing called writers block. You're like, an awesome writer Carolina!!_

_I did give her some suggestions, but she practically did the whole thing. I hope this chapter is liked, 'cause, it was a spur of the moment having what i do in the beginning (up to the oooo). Also, I got really sick and was.. off my rocker for a little while, and again, thank Carolina for telling me what i was saying didn't make sense. I kinda felt drunk DX._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Open Armed_

_Key Bearers ... So I _have_ come to the right place. _

A mysterious figure covered in a dark baggy cloak, looked up at the sky, noting on a beam of light reflecting off of the world's bearier.

The dark character fiddled with some small stone sculptures at an abandoned shop, and tossed them about as if it were nothing. A shatter followed, and a few pieces of stone and powder from the sculpture moved about, landing on the mysterius figure's shoulder.

The person looked down at its shoulder and grunted, whiping away the white powder.

_Now all I have to do is _expand_ my horizon. _The figure's voice boomed silently and chuckled as its arm fully stretched out and locked, and its hand shaped as if it were squeazing an invisible ball with all its might. The ground rumbled and revealed what the mysterious person had been trying to emerge from the earth.

A large ball of purple and black static and goo cracked its way up from the world beneath, creating a deafening boom.

The earie cloaked person grinned with pleasure as the ball fully emerged from the ground, blasting a shock of wind in all directions, throwing the figures hood from its head.

Beneath the rattered old hood, was the face of an elderly man. His hair no longer lay on his head and his amber eyes gleamed with rage and hate; wrinkles crept along his pastey white face, defining his brow into a devilish glare and creating an illusion of his hooked nose being large an abnormally narrow.

The ball locked into a hovering position, and the old man walked up to its creation. He glanced at it for a second before sending it into the side of an old unstable stall, forcing it to collapse immidiatly. Quickly moving out of the way, he proceeded to destroy the rest of the stalls, his lips cracking into a sly smile. Destruction was extremely entertaining.

His eyes wandered to the opposite direction where the last one had been sent, and with a flick of the wrist, he sent the orb crashing. The orb formed a small explosion, which caused more stalls to collapse. He drew two more orbs with his hands at such an incredible force, that the veins in his hands popped, and his hands looked like they were in a disturbingly painful cramp. He released the orbs forward on either sides of him, destroying the last of the old, beaten up stalls.

He summoned a few more orbs, and then he looked around.

The place was a mess. Not one old stall stood, and the remains of them couldn't be fixed anyway. Broken pieces of wood, shingles, and tons of useless items stuck out in sharp piles behind him, leaving a horendous mess. The old man couldn't care less. He slowly walked away, admiring his work.

His horizons would be broadened indeed…

**o o o o o o o o o o o o**

How _was _Sora going to explain this to his Mom?

Sora groaned.

He'd forgotten to ask the King what he should tell her! He was just going to have to wing it, because Sora honestly couldn't think of any other explanation for being away from home for three years.

He walked back down the street, and turned a few corners untill he made it to his place.

Kairi was right, everything _did_ look the same. Even the trees seemed like they hadn't grown or lost any leaves.

Sora sighed. He missed this place more than he imagined he would.

He stared at the old sturdy house on Apple Blossom Lane. It wasn't much, but it didn't matter. He was home.

After years of anticipation, he was finally home.

As he walked shyly towards the house, he felt almost...out of place. He had no idea why. Possibly for the fact that he had been gone for so long?

He knocked on the door nervously, and paced back and forth on the front porch. His palms were getting sweaty, and he felt like there was a herd of blutterflies fluttering inside of his stomach. **(A/N: I couldn't think of a better way to describe it...) **

"I'll be there in a moment!" he heard from inside the house.

Sora gulped hard as he saw the far hallway light turn on, and a figure coming closer and closer ...

And then the door opened.

In front of him, stood none other than his mother.

She looked like she'd been through a lot since the night of the storm. Her hair, remarkably the same shade as Sora's, had streaks of gray, and was pulled pack from her face in a messy braid-bun thing she always used to do.

Her body froze, and her breathing paused. Sora's mother's saphire eyes widened with disbelief, as she stumbled on her words.

"Y-you're... I thought I'd..." she frowned with concern, and gave up on speaking.

She ran the small distance between her, and her long-lost son, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"My God..." Tears streamed down her cheeks, and drizzled onto Sora's neck.

Tears felt so different on your neck. It made you feel guilty. Extremely guilty.

"Mom…" Sora whispered back, and hugged her back. He closed his eyes, choking back tears he'd held for oh so many years.

Sora's mother didn't have to lean down anymore to give him a hug. He was just as tall as her, if not, taller.

Sora smiled. He never thought he would miss the smell of peaches with chlorine so much.

"Sora... it's really you..." she held him tighter. "I…thought I'd lost you forever…"

He dug his head back into her neck. The feeling of being in his mothers arms overwhelmed him entirely, and a tear slipped past his cheek.

He couldn't speak. It felt like he had something lodged in his throat that he couldnt get out. He considered if he tried letting one word escape from his mouth, that he could break down and start sobbing then and there. It just wasn't like him, so he avoided it at all costs.

"Where have you been all this time?" his mother asked calmy, looking _up_ at him.

Sora froze. What was he going to say!?

"I, uh..." he studdered.

His mom looke dat him with concern, and suddenly realized that they were still on the porch.

"I... uhm..."

"Come inside, love." she said as she parted from her son's grasp, and then grabbed his hand and led him inside his home and towards the living room. "Sit." She told him and he sat on a cushy couch that he had never seen before.

Probably brand new. Of course, it was reasonable, since the old one had been–

"Where were you this whole time?" she asked again, interupting his pleasant memories. She sat down on the other end of the couch, and smiled.

Sora hesitated, fearing that he would answer incorrectly. He played the scene through his mind, the way Riku told him too.

"_Well Mom, I just happened to be off on an adventure with a dog and a duck to save the worlds with a giant key, became a heartless thing for a little bit, and Kairi saved me with a magical hug. Then I got all my memories erased by some blonde chick, and then I slept in a giant egg for a year, came back, and went to save the world once more from evil people with no hearts. Then Riku and I beat Xemnas, and suddenly we wound up back here. But you understand don't you?"_

And then he'd flip out the keyblade to back the story up.

Sora sighed.

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." he sighed. It was true. No body in their right mind would believe a story like that.

His mom sat up straight, studying her son's expression. She looked like she wanted to hear the story.

"How crazy could it be?" she raised an eye brow, chuckling somewhat nervously.

Sora exhaled, and shook his head at the ground. He was really going to tell her.

"It's a really long story..." he began, trying to figure out which part to start.

His mother leaned in closer. Her eyes looked intense with interest.

"I'm listening." she smiled with comfort, and rested her elbows on her knees.

"It all started with these weird dreams..." he played back the memories from the Play Island when he was taking a snooze down at the shore. He explained to her about Riku, Kairi, and himself building the raft, and about the storm that happened two nights later. Sora skipped out on all the gushy parts with him and Kairi, but tried to keep the storyline in the best shape he could.

"So ... the things that were on the island were Heartless." his Mom stated. It looked almost as if she knew what he was talking about, as he got further into the story.

He told her about the many worlds, looking for Kairi and Riku, and locking the key holes with his 'keyblade'.

"Do you still have it?" she asked, seeming like she already had the answer.

Sora nodded, and brought his hand out in front of him. He focused on the image of his weapon, and imagined it in his hand. As he did, he could feel his keyblade recreate itself in his hand, and saw it beginning to become visible. He grasped onto its handle once the keyblade became solid, and he held it out for his mother to see.

Her eyes twinkled in awe as she looked at the keyblade, which was in Oblivion form. She looked back up at her son, and smiled.

"Wow." she nodded, urging him to continue on with his story.

Sora loved that his Mom wanted to hear his story, and to see his keyblade. He smiled, and told her the rest of his story.

After what seemed to be three enjoying hours, Sora finally concluded his story.

"And, so now I'm back. I hope it's for good."

"I hope so too." his Mom grinned, and leaned to give him a hug. "This was the most miserable three years of my life."

Sora laughed to himself. He couldn't tell her that it was for him too, because that would be a flat out lie.

"I missed you." he told her, instead of agreeing.

His mom stood up, and sighed happily.

"So my little man saved the world, huh?"

Sora grinned triumphantly.

"_Twice_."

She smiled again, and thought for a moment.

"You want some chocolate chip cookies?" she inhaled the fresh scent. "I had just made them before you came."

Sora must have been too overwhelmed with being back at home on Destiny Islands, that he didn't even notice the smell of his mothers delicious homemade oatmeal and choclate chip cookies.

"I'd love some!" he exclaimed. How long had it been since he'd had real food? It didn't matter ... it had just been way too long.

Sora stood up, and walked with her into the kitchen.

There the cookies were, on a baking sheet, waiting to be devoured by him.

Sora could hear the sound of the cookies whimpers and screams, as they saw their death awaiting. His mouth was wattering already.

_Alright cookies. Prepare to meet your maker! Well... kind of._

His Mother put a cup of milk at the dining table, and a plate.

"I don't get to eat them _all_?" he frowned with disapointment, and glared at the cookies.

"Not unless you want to go three sizes up in your clothes." she smirked. "Oh, uhm, speaking of clothing sizes..."

Sora laughed.

"We might need to go shopping for some new stuff." her eyes wandered up to the ceiling as she spoke. "Like some shirts... shoes... pants... _underwear.._."

"_Mom._" he interrupted, and snatched a cookie up from the baking sheet. "Pwfeze." (Please) his voice came out muffled, because the large cookie was already inside his mouth, dropping crums as he spoke.

"Okay, okay." she smiled, ignoring his lack of table manners. She turned to her left, and looked at the time the clock read.

_1:26 ..._

"One more cookie, and it's off to bed for you." she smiled, and picked the cookie tray up and lay it ontop of the fridge.

Sora coughed for her to get his attention.

"I can _not_ reach that _one _bit." he said sarcastically.

"Oh... right." she laughed quietly. "I'll just have to trust you not to eat them then."

"Fine..." he rolled his eyes, and drank the last of his chocolate-chip and cookie-crum filled milk.

_Until next time cookies. Until next time._

* * *

_**B. Morgan;;**_  
_I enjoyed this chapter. It was kinda hard to make though, due to my series of writers block. Once again, THANKYOU CAROLINA FOR THE AWESOME DESTROYING THE STALLS SCENE!_

_So, I might have ya hooked on the story, but who knows..._

Axel: _damn..._


	4. Just Friends

**This chapter is for my friend from C A L L Y – F O R N – Y A H! XD  
****Emberr-Bakaa!! **

**Good luck for school! I hope it turns out okay for yeww!  
****hopefully for me too... O.O  
****credit goes to her for suggestiong Sora's dream! THANKYOUU!**

**P.S.  
****I'm gunna try making a big chapter. Fluff Promises will reside in the next chapter!  
****&& Schools starting soon, so I probably won't be able to update very often. Not that I do a lot, but, this means even LESS.  
****-sigh- eight more days. -SOB-**

**Here's a chapter four.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Just Friends_

Sora whiped off his milk-moustache and brought his dishes to the sink.

"Thanks again, Mom." Sora smiled, trying to keep his eyes open.

"No problem." she smiled sweetly, and carressed his cheek with the palm of her hand. "You should really get to bed."

Sora grunted, and dragged himself upstairs to his room.

His bedroom was just the way Kairi had told him it was.

There was dirty laundry everywhere he looked, and the same unmade bed he'd been laying in while the storm had come, was, unmade.

But Sora didn't have the time to gaze at his room, and let memories pour into his mind. He was tired, and normally when you're tired, you go to sleep. And that was just what he planned on doing.

He staggared his way past the mine-field of clothes, and plopped onto his bed with his feet dangling at the end. He pushed his shoes off with each foot, and pulled off his shirt and pants so he could get comfortable. (**A/N: **Yes, Sora is _only _in his **silky bwack boxers **-SQUEE-)

Sora covered himself with his grey-green conforter and white sheet and stared out the window.

There was the Island, standing in a large blanket of deep blue, just as it always had.

He smiled to himself and felt his eye lids slowly close.

**xxxxxx**

_Sora began to walk down his block and towards the Market Place, kicking a rock with his shoe as he went. He wasn't sure why he was going there, but it just felt like he needed to be. _

_Things suddenly became mute. Not a chirp from a cricket, nor a rustle of a leaf in the wind. It was a deathly silence._

_Sora's heart pounded, and he summoned his keyblade by instinct. _

_Ground shook around him, and there was a deafening rumble. _

_He covered his ears, and tried to look and see where the noise came from. His eyes darted in every direction, and suddenly his view began to spin in millions of blurring circles. Sora squeezed his eyes shut until he saw colours burst beneath his eyelids. _

_The spinning slowed down to a hault, and he felt his feet stable on the ground once more. The Keyblader peeked one of his eyes open and discovered he was in the middle of the street of the Market Place. The _haunted _part. _

_He began to walk along the stalls, peering into them, trying to find anything or _anyone.

_A shadow moved behind him, and he turned quickly, redying himself to fight. _

_But nothing was there, except another old stall._

_Sora gulped hard. Maybe he shouldn't of come here... _

_But he hadn't really had a choice though, it was like his keyblade was telling him to. _

_Sora gripped onto the handle of the _Oblivion _and faced another direction, seeing if there was anything behind him that shouldn't be. _

_Nothing. _

_What had just happened a minute ago? Was it just his mind playing tricks on him? _

_No, he couldn't of made up that exploding noise. He'd felt the ground shake too, so he just couldn't have made it up... right?_

_Sora shook his head, trying to wake him up from the swirls of questions he kept bringing into his mind. He had to focus._

_Another swift move came from behind him, casting an earie shadow from the moonlight._

_Sora turned quickly, and prepared to give a nasty blow to whatever it was. He swung with a massive force, but hit nothing but air._

_Nothing was behind him. _

_What was this thing? _

_Sora was beginning to become annoyed._

_Why couldn't this creature-thing just show itself and fight already?_

_He watched as he spotted the shadow again, but did not attack. He just stood, waiting._

_The shadow took another step closer, and Sora tightened his hold of the keyblade. Whatever this thing was, it was going to regret ever coming to Destiny Islands._

_It stepped again._

_Sora whipped the keyblade out like a boomerang as he turned, knowing that he'd gotten the creature dead on. _

_Sora looked up to see what had tried to attack him._

_A hooded figure stood in front of him. Sora watched as his keyblade soared right through the mysterious figure, as if it had been a ghost. _

_The figure glided across the ground at an incredible speed, leaving a trailed blur. The hooded figure stopped infront of Sora, and tilted its head to the side, observing his keyblade._

"_History is repeating itself," it's warm sour breath prickled across Sora's face. "Keyblade Master." he spat out in a mocking tone._

**xxxxxx**

"Psst." Kairi hovered over Sora's face, giggling. "Sooraa." she whispered, and blew at his head. "Come on, you lazy bum!" she said a bit louder and poked him in the side of the face.

"Wha!?" he exclaimed and sat up straight in his bed, slamming his head into hers. "Ohh... my head..." he rubbed his hand against his forehead and squinted to see who was there.

Kairi rubbed her forehead too, and got up off of the ground.

"Well, look who's awake." She tried to smiled, though her head still throbbed.

"Kairi? What are you doing in my room?!" he exclaimed and bunched up his comforter to his chest, as if he were hiding his 'bussoms'.

"It's twelve already, so I thought that you and Riku might want to go to the Island with me?" she giggled, and slightly jumped onto his bed.

"You're on my legs." he whined sarcastically, and wiggled beneath her.

"Oh, I'm _so _sorry." she giggled again, and stabbed one of her elbows into his knee playfully. "I hadn't noticed!"

Sora plopped his head back down on the pillow and laughed to himself.

When had Kairi started being so fun and playful? Sora remembered her being more serious about things. It wasn't really a bad thing beforebut now she just had a more fun-ness, and spunk, and Sora liked it.

"So?" Kairi poked him in the cheek.

Sora opened his eyes.

"So, what?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Are ya gunna go to the Island or not?" she looked down at him with her gorgeous purply-blue eyes.

Ugh, why did she have to be so beautiful?

"Yeah, I guess..." he agreed, and started to move out of bed. "I just got to _get dressed_ first." he hinted her to leave the room.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Kairi smiled, and began to walk out of his room. She turned before she closed the door, and sneeked a peek of his well-formed muscles. She smiled to herself and shut the door behind her.

Sora fumbled through his stuff and found his clothing he'd been wearing yesterday.

_Fashionista._

He rolled his eyes as he posed in the mirror, then slipped into his gear.

Sora gasped as he saw his bad case of bed-head, and ran his finger through his hair the best he could.

_Kairi had seen me like this!_

_She doesn't care, bub._

_But_ I_ do! _

_I would have thought that you'd be more worried that she'd seen you in your undies._

_Nobody says undies anymore, Roxas. Gosh, you're so uncool..._

Sora ignored Roxas's rude remarks in his mind, and walked out of his room.

Kairi was leaning on the wall, sitting with her legs tucked up to her chest. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Ready to go and get Riku?" she asked, as Sora helped her up off the hardwood floor.

"Yeah, let's go get 'em tiger." he laughed, and they walked down the stairs.

"Is your Mom home?" Kairi looked at him when they were on the main floor.

"I would think so." Sora replied, and suddenly realized something. "How else did you get in my room?"

Kairi giggled, and skipped into the front hallway.

"I snuck in through your window, silly." she grinned, and gripped the door leading to outside. "Come on, let's go!"

"Yeah, just a sec." Sora told her, and looked around the main floor. "Mom?" he asked loudly.

No answer.

"I'm going to the Island!" he shouted.

Still no answer.

"I guess she's not home." he frowned. "She must've left a note or something."

"Probably." Kairi agreed, and walked back into the kitchen area with him. "Your mom leaving sticky notes on the dining table, count?" she pointed to a yellow posted note stuck to the table. There was writing on it in black pen.

"That's probably it." Sora nodded, and picked it up.

_Hey Sugar-Shack._

_Sorry, I had an unexpected meeting at work._

_I'll be back around lunch._

_Love you,_

_Mom._

He read the note over again, to let the words register in his brain.

_Sugar-Shack? _Roxas snickered.

_Shut up, before I imagine the Barney song in my mind. _Sora threatened, and placed the note back on the able.

"She had some work meeting thing." he told Kairi, smiling sadly.

"That sucks, I guess." Kairi nodded, and picked up the pen. "Well, tell her you're going!" she tossed the pen at Sora, who nearly missed catching it.

Sora took another one of the sticky notes and scribbled down a few short and simple sentences.

_It's okay._

_I'll be at the Island._

_Love,_

_Sora._

"Okay, _now _can we go?" Kairi whined with anticipation.

Sora laughed softly.

"Yeah, _now_ we can."

Kairi gave a happy grin, and she ran back to the door.

"Come on already!" she motioned for him to follow.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he speed walked into the hall way, and grabbed a rather dusty set of keys.

"Ooo, the Keyblade Master needs house-keys, does he?" Kairi joked, and nudged him in the arm.

Sora blew a raspberry.

"_Not_ the almighty Keyblade Master..." He opened the door, and they both walked outdoors. Sora closed the door behind them, and locked it.

"Come on!" Kairi exclaimed and began to run down the street.

Sora watched her intensely as she did, and smiled.

He shook his head, as if it would shake the thoguht away.

They were_ just_ friends. Kairi wouldn't ever like him that way, even if he did, so there wasn't a point to trying to justify it.

"Come _on_!" she shouted from the distance, and kicked the dirt. "You're so _slow_!"

Sora ran up the road to wear she stood, and huffed.

"Why do you want to go so bad?" he chuckled, and regained his breath.

She giggled.

"It's been _three years _since we were all there." she looked up at him and smiled. "I don't think Tidus or Wakka, or even Selphie have been there. It's ... almost like everyone's kinda just forgotten about it. I just want to remember it all, Y'know?"

"It's really been that long, huh?"

"Yup." she said plainly, and giggled again. "Three long years of waiting." she sighed, and looked at her feet.

"Hey, I came back!" Sora laughed, and tipped her head up with his thumb so he could look into her eyes.

Kairi blushed as he did.

"You kept your promise." a smile began to form on her face. "You remember?"

Of course he did. He was mad in love with her. Something like that wouldn't be easy for him to forget.

Mad in love? What was he thinking? They were **just friends**.

"Of course I do!" he replied, and gazed into her eyes.

Sora wondered how they became such a mystical purple. He smiled to himself, and suddenly felt Kairi hug him.

"I knew you would come back." she let go, and gave another one of her _just-friends _smiles. "I just knew."

Sora couldn't think of anything to reply. He felt embarrassed because of it, and felt his cheeks tingle a slight pink.

They stood in a small silence, just starring at eachother.

Sora realized, after his cheeks returned back to his tanned skin colour, and coughed into his fist.

"Uhm, we should go get Riku."

"Yeah, we should." Kairi replied quickly, and looked at the ground, hiding her blush.

* * *

_**B. Morgan;;**_

_Ugh, this chapter feels boring, it didn't go as far as I'd planned. You'll notice that when the story wasn't descriptive, was when I wasn't inspired.  
__My fave part is probably when Sora and Kairi bonked heads.  
__I liked writing his dream too, which unfortuneatly had some uninspiring moments too._

_COME ON PEOPLE! I WANT SOME REVIEWS!!!  
__I get all these hits, but no one ever bothers reviewing! _

_Review now, or there shall not be a fifth chapter. D:  
__Shame, since its the fluff one, and I got some other stuff planned out too._

_GASP. SPOILER._

_REVIEW NOW!! -witch cackel-  
__MAHAHAHA_

_no flames. Just constructive critism._

* * *

I have had this brilliant idea!  
I'm giving points to the people that review. No, not to the "i like it, its good" kind, but the ones where you actually put some effort into what you say, and possible give an example of _what_ you liked. And the longer the review, the better! 

**POINTS SO FAR:  
**_(if they have the same ammount of points, the spot is given to whoever reviewed first.)_

**-o1.- haru-teri22 (HaruT 3) **4 points  
**-o2.- cottongirl619 **3 points  
**-o3.- natasha-ahsatan **1 point  
**-o4.- fork in the road **1 point  
**-o5.- illiana **1 point  
**-o6.- japaneserocker **1 point

thanks for giving an effort guys!


	5. An Oath Worth Keeping

_**B. Morgan;;**_

_Hey again! I haven't had anything to do, so I've been making chapters. And editing other poeple's stories!  
__I'm sorry if the fluff I'd promised doesn't make it into the chapter. It will for sure be in Chapter Six if it can't fit._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_An Oath Worth Keeping_

"So you haven't went to the Island at _all_ since the day we sealed Kingdom Hearts?" Sora asked Kairi, as they headed down another street towards Riku's.

Kairi thought for a moment, and suddenly remembered about the drawing in the Secret Cave. She blushed lightly, and looked the other way, so Sora could not see it.

"I don't think so..." she looked back up at him, and pulled her bangs out of her face. "There was just when the worlds had been restored."

"Oh..." Sora nodded, and seemed some what relieved.

"I'm glad I get to go now though, with you," she looked into his eyes and smiled. "and Riku."

Sora smiled his crooked grin, and the duo slowed down their pace as they reached Riku's place.

The house looked redone. A new paint job; the garage had been attached; some nice scenary...

"His parent's cleaned up the place?" Sora asked as he looked at the brown and grey shaded bricks in the driveway.

Kairi nodded, and they walked up the walkway towards the entrance of the house.

"Yeah, they did a lot of renovationg." she kicked a small pebble with her foot, and they reached the chestnut two-door entrance. Sora followed behind her, and pressed on the door bell.

A moment passed by, and Riku's mother opened the door.

She had stylishly short grey hair,** (A/N: Kay, like Fujin from Seifer's gang. Google her if you don't know who she is...) **and deep purple eyes. She wore a yellow skirt that stopped at her knees, and a light blue blouse with poofy sleeves that ended at her elbows.

"Oh, hello." she smiled at Kairi and Sora. "It's been awhile. I'm guessing you would like Riku?"

Kairi and Sora nodded.

"Okay, just a moment." she smiled, and opened the door for them. "Come on inside, and I'll get Riku."

Sora and Kairi walked into the home, and their jaws dropped.

It wasn't just the _outside _of Riku's place that'd been renovated. The inside was even nicer. The ceiling had been raised, the floors had been replaced with deep brown hardwood flooring, and everything just seemed so much bigger and vibrant.

"Woah..." Sora mumbled, staring in awe.

"Oh, hey guys." Riku came into the foyer and waved at Kairi and Sora. "What brings you here?"

"Uh, we were just wondering if you wanted to hang with us at the Island." Sora pointed behind himself with his thumb, still staring in awe.

"Sounds good." Riku turned the doorknob and turn to face the duo. "What are you waiting for?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing." Sora shook his head, and snapped back into reality.

"See ya Mom, I'm going to the Island!" Riku shouted into the hallway, and waited for a reply.

"Okay hunny! Be back by 3!" she exclaimed from the large kitchen.

Sora patted Riku on the shoulder, and laughed slightly.

"Hunny's got a curfew." he joked, causing Riku to blush with embarrassment.

"Quiet, rat." Riku smirked.

"Oh, I know a much funnier name." Kairi laughed, and nudged Sora. "Sugar Shack was it?"

Riku coughed into his fist, attempting to cover his laughter.

"Uhm, we should go..." Sora mentally noted to get Kairi back later.

"Yeah." Riku opened the door and began to walk out, Kairi and Sora close behind.

"So Riku. Parents clean up the place a bit?" Sora speed walked up to Riku.

"You think?" He scratched the back of his neck, and the trio turned down another block.

"It looks nice." Kairi added, walking up beside Sora.

"Yeah, I guess." Riku said plainly.

"What did you guys tell your parents?" Sora tried making casual conversation. "About, you know, _everything_."

"I told them the truth." Kairi pulled her hair out of her face. "They took it surprisingly well. What about you?"

"My Mom took it really well too." Sora nodded. "Riku?"

"They didn't ask." Riku looked at the ground, thinking about something intensely.

"Nothing?" Sora frowned.

Why wouldn't Riku's parents ask? He thought that Riku's mother would have asked for _sure_.

"I'm kind of glad though, because my story isn't quite the same as you two." Riku smiled at Sora and Kairi. "I mean, you guys didn't let darkness into you heart, or side with Maleficent, or anything like that. So I'm kind of glad they _didn't _ask."

Kairi nodded.

"Yeah, I might of not wanted to explain it like that either." They turned down another street, and reached the Market Place.

The trio stopped suddenly, and looked around them.

"Woah..." they all said together.

In front of them, was a heep of old stalls. People were gathered around, discussing angrily, and tossing bits of wood about.

"Is it just me, or do you guys feel de-ja-vu?" Riku looked around again, frowning.

"I had a dream last night, if that's what you mean...?" Sora frowned, realizing what could have happened.

"Really? So did I..." Kairi's eyes were wide. She obviously wasn't used to having a de-ja-vu.

This couldn't be a coinsedence, could it?

"I did too." Riku told them. "_History is repeating itself._"

Kairi stared at Sora and Riku with a questioning look.

"I didn't get anything like _that_..." she frowned.

"What do you mean?" Sora raised an eyebrow. "I got this weird guy in a long cloak like Organization XIII's, but it was more cloak-ish... But he told me that 'history was going to repeat itself'. It was right around here actually." he pointed in a lasoo style.

"Were the stalls all detroyed?" Riku asked, almost as if he knew the answer.

"Some were." Sora told him. "Why? Was it like that for you?"

"Yeah." Riku frowned. "Do you think it means something? I mean, I had thought it was just a dumb dream. But if all three of us had it, then..."

"But I didn't!" Kairi stared at them. "I had a _completely_ different dream!"

"What was yours like?" Riku knew she would tell them if he asked or not, but it just seemed better if he _asked_ her to tell them.

"Well..." Kairi mumbled, as she tried to remember. "There was this man, kind of like what you had said... he was wearing the cloak. Except, I'd seen his face. I remember his eyes sparkling like the firey depths of hell itself. He was kind of old, and had a lot of wrinkles. Especially his eyebrow area..."

"Did he talk to you? He talked to me and Riku..."

Kairi shook her head.

"No, I just remember him in this field. It was full of these keyblades, and there was like a gap for a pathway. It was in the shape of an X, if that makes any sense. He was commanding these ... _things_. I can't really remember anything else, except he was able to make these circular things come out of the ground. They looked something like the dark orbs you use for the gravity thing with your keyblade, Sora."

"So you had like, a vision?" Riku's eyes widened. He looked some what impressed.

Kairi shrugged, not noticing.

"I guess." she looked at the mess around them again. "Do you think the guy had something to do with this?"

"Probably." Sora nodded, and they began to walk around the ruined old stalls. "Or else some bored teens decided it would be fun to trash the 'haunted' part of town."

"Do you really think a bunch of teens could have done all _this_?" Riku asked coldly.

Sora looked around, and scratched the back of his neck.

"No, but I know that a bunch of teens didn't do this anyway." Sora frowned at Riku. What was up with him?

Riku rolled his eyes, and kicked at a broken piece of soggy old wood. He looked at the heeps of mess, and pushed more pieces out of the way with his foot. Most likely because he was bored.

"Did you see that?" Kairi asked suddenly, causing Riku and Sora to stare at her with a raised eyebrow.

"See what?" Sora and Riku asked at the same time, then turned to look back at the pile of wood and metal.

"I think I just saw..." Kairi walked up closer, and knelt down. She scanned the wood with her fingers, and pushed a few planks out of the way. "I knew I saw it!"

Sora and Riku leaned forward to see what in the world she was talking about. In Kairi's hand was a large ripped piece of black material.

"I guess this guy reallly did cause it all." Kairi turned to face them, and stood up.

Sora gently took the piece of fabric out of her hand to examine it better. It deffinitly looked like cloak he'd seen from his dream. He put the material in his pocket, and they continued past the mounds of shattered stalls.

"It was just the old stalls." Riku stated, as they walked past more useful and modern ahops. "Why not the new?"

"They weren't haunted." Kairi smiled, and viewed some of the jewelry at an accessory shop. Sora tugged at her wrist for her to follow, and they followed Riku again.

"So, wait." Riku thought out loud. "If it _was_ 'haunted' by that creepy old man, and the place got completely destroyed... does that mean he's moving somewhere else?"

"It's obvious he's not there anymore." Sora agreed. "But do you think he's still at Destiny, or went to a different world?"

"The only way this guy would be able to leave is if he knows about the portals. But, the only way you can access a portal is with a keyblade, and I don't remember him having a keyblade in my dream." Riku began talking louder, showing that they might be getting somewhere with this.

"I don't think he's the key bearing type..." Sora shook his head. "But, this guy didn't attack until like, late last night, right?"

"Right." Riku wondered where Sora was going with this.

"And, what did _we _do last night?"

Riku glared at the ground for no reason.

"We watched Mickey unlock a portal for them to get back to Disney Castle." Riku understood completely now. "So that means this guy knows that there are key bearers here."

"But what does this guy actually want?"

"Wait. Inmy dream, there were _millions_ of keyblades. They were all scattered around in a field ... leaving a gap for almost like a large pathway. I told you guys this, remember?" Kairi looked at both Sora and Riku. "Do you think he's keeping them all, as if they're a trophy?"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked uneasily.

Kairi sighed, almost fully believing her next statement.

"I mean, maybe he kills Key Bearers, and keeps their keys for keep sake."

Sora gupled hard.

Kill? Sure, he'd always worried about having his heart taken from him, and becoming a Heartless... but to be murdered? Having no second chance, and no hope that you could make it out alive. It made Sora feel uneasy just thinking about it.

The trio reached the boat dock, and they each took a small boat for themselves.

"This'll be just like old times." Kairi giggled, as they began to paddle.

"What exactly do we plan on doing when we get there?" Riku asked, paddling faster then Sora and Kairi.

"We can just go and look around, or do whatever." Kairi smiled happily, as they paddled out further towards the Island.

"Yeah, come on Riku. Lighten up a little. Aren't you glad to be back?" Sora's boat glided next to Riku's and Sora lightly punched him in the arm.

"Of course I'm glad." Riku replied, staring at the Island. "It just feels weird, being back."

Once they arrived, Sora gazed up at the small Island. Memories poured into his mind, reminding him of all the things that the three of them used to do together.

He remembered batteling with Riku, with their wooden swords, and him practicing his techniques by versing Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka. Sora remembered when Riku told him about the legend of the paopu fruit, and when they had a race to see who would share one with Kairi.

Sora laughed to himself.

They'd _always_ competed for Kairi's attention. Thing's never would change, would they?

Sora turned, and grinned when he saw the entrance of the secret cave. He remembered when he and Kairi had drawn a picture of eachother, and when he'd drawn himself giving her a paopu.

He gasped, and thought about it for a moment. Had she seen it? Maybe she'd seen it when she'd gotten back to Destiny Islands when the worlds were restored. Or, even earlier when the storm came.

_Stop asking yourself so many questions, Sora. You're giving me a headache here. _Roxas groaned.

_But, what if Kairi _doesn't _like me back. What if she thinks I'm a jerk for leaving her on Destiny Islands? What if--_

_Ugh... for the sake of **me**, please just stop thinking about it._

"So, any bright ideas on what to do?" Riku asked, looking some what bored.

"I know!" Kairi giggled. "How 'bout a duel?"

Sora and Riku looked eachother uneasily.

"Well Kairi... We would, but ... you're not exactly ready for that yet." Riku hesitated and raised and eyebrow nervously.

"Not against me, Silly! You two verse eachother. And the grand prize? Their keychain back!" She giggled and held up the Oathkeeper and Way To Dawn.

"How'd you..?" Sora and Riku fumbled through their pockets, checking to see if they had their keychains with them.

Kairi giggled, and placed the two keychains in her belt pocket.

"And you can't use your keyblade!" she declared. "Anyone remember these?" Kairi walked near the side of the bank and near the short wall that had leaves growing in all directions. Under a few patches of green were two wooden swords laying side-by-side.

"Our swords!" Sora laughed and ran to get his. "Did _you_ happen to hide them there by chance?"

Kairi smiled angelicly.

"Oh, who, me? Nahh..." she grinned. She tossed one sword to each boy, not letting Sora choose between either. "Ready, Set, Go!" she laughed, and cupped her hands over her mouth cheering.

Sora looked at Riku, who was smirking at him. The heartless were gone, so Sora might as well practice his techniques so he wouldn't get rusty.

Riku gripped the handle of the wooden sword tightly and took a massive swing at Sora. Sora slightly bent backwards to the right, and blocked the blow with his sword. It was a battle of stregth, pushing the weaker one closer and closer to the water.

"You're mine." Riku tried to phsych out Sora and laughed.

Sora took his weapon away quickly, and swung it at Riku's open midsection.

Riku groaned and held onto his side, then glared at Sora.

"Oh, it is _so_ on."

"Why don't you stop the threats and fight already?" Sora exclaimed, blocking hits and attacking Riku in parts that he had off guard.

Riku smirked and ran at Sora, swinging the wooden sword from side to side. Sora jumped up to dodge the attack, but was nailed right in the shin. He winced in pain, and took in a nother hit from Riku.

"Looks to me like you're getting closer and closer to the water edge." Riku teased, swinging in for another blow.

"You wish." Sora ducked, and swung at Riku's stomach. The silver haired Key-Bearer stumbled forward with unexpectance, and pain. He mumbled out curses at Sora, and turned to face his opponent.

"Is that all you got?" He gritted his teeth together and hit Sora in the forearm.

"Not a chance!" Sora grinned and blocked another hit. He swung his wooden sword in the same direction as Riku did his, blocking each hit, and throwing another several attacks at one another. Each being dodged and sending another trail of swings.

Kairi stood on the sidelines, laughing and cheering things like, _Go Sora!' 'Come on Riku, you owned that shot!' 'Way to go!'_

Riku swung his sword down for a direct hit at Sora, just like hammering a nail into a piece of wood. He let out a loud grunt at the force, but Sora defended himself by shifting his weapon horizontal and pushing Riku away. He slowly began to turn, getting Riku closer and closer to the water. Riku pushed back at him, making Sora take a few steps back.

The two key bearers stared at eachother, their teeth gritting and frown lines deepening in their brow. Sora tried to push Riku closer again, causing Riku to stumble a few feet back. Victory for Sora was going to be only a few more steps away, and he loved every minute of it. He could feel little droplets of sweat trickling past his forhead and his breathing quickening as he pressed on, trying to defeat Riku.

"Is ...that all... you got..?" Sora managed to tease Riku.

Riku grunted as he tried to switched positions with Sora, failing everytime he took a step, and making him stumble backwards.

Suddenly there was a large cracking noise. Riku and Sora paused to see what had happened, but it was too late.

Sora's sword had snapped in half, and he began falling face first into the water.

"Wha-?" he managed to crack out, but the rest of his sentence came out as a hord of water and bubbles.

Riku moved out of the way and bent over, laughing as hard as he could.

"It isn't funny!" Sora pouted, as he got back out of the ankle deep water. "I had just cleaned these too..." he pulled at his soaking wet shirt, andswung his ankles around to get water out of his boots.

"Actually, it kinda is pretty funny." Riku objected to Sora's statement. "You almost had me, and then you just lose. Its _hilarious_!" he let out some what of a laugh, and turned to face Kairi. "So how bout my keychain back." he grinned slyly, and stood as if he were some sort of superhero with their cape blowing in the wind majestically.

Kairi tried her best to stop laughing, and grinned at the boys.

"Yeah, here Riku." she tossed him the Way To Dawn keychain. "Take better care of it next time." she teased.

"What about me?" Sora asked, hoping he would get his keychain back too.

"Naah." Kairi shook her head. "The deal was, whoever won the battle would get their keyblade charm back. You _didn't_ win." Kairi giggled, and shook her pointer finger and him.

"I _almost_ did!" Sora gave his infamous smile, and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah yeah." Riku rolled his eyes, and tossed his charm from hand to hand. "Well, sorry to break the moment, but I have to go now. Good game Sora." Riku added, and patted on Sora's back with enthusiasm.

"Bye Riku!" Kairi waved, and tossed her hair out of her eyes. "See you later!"

"See ya Riku!" Sora shouted out to him as Riku untied his boat and sat down inside of it securely.

Riku sat up straight in his boat and gave a lousy salute. He took his paddels and began to row closer and closwer to the horizon, where the Islands of Destiny awaited.

Sora turned to face Kairi and smiled at her.

"I'm just going to go check out the Island... so you can come with me if you really want?" He asked, and crossed his arms behind his head.

Kairi giggled into her delicate hand and smiled softly.

"No, it's fine. I should be getting back soon anyway." she replied and stared at her boat that was sitting beside the small dock.

"Oh, well alright then." Sora felt slightly embarrassed that he'd asked her to stay around with him. Of course she wouldn't! But Sora knew she meant well when she saud it.

Her cheeks were slightly pink, and she shuffled her feet.

"So, I'll see ya around then?" Kairi mumbled, and fiddled with her fingers behind her back. It seemed as though she were holding something and was hesitating on to let Sora see what it was or not.

"What's that behind your-?" Sora asked suspiciously, trying to peer behind Kairi.

Kairi giggled and put whatever the object was into one of her black pockets that layed at her hip bone.

"It's nothing really." Kairi grinned, lying as she spoke.

Sora frowned with curiousness, but decided against tackeling her to find out what it was.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Sora replied, and gave a slight wave.

Kairi waved back and watched him walk into one of the huts that took him onto the other side of the island. She giggled at him and made her way to the dock, thinking about all the things her and Sora had used to do together. There really was a lot, and that was what she loved about him... There was _always _something for them to do together.

Kairi turned to check if Sora was still on her side of the island, but he had already disappeared beyond her sight. She smiled and fumbled through her pocket to hold onto the object Sora had been so curious to find. In her hand was the significant key to their entire friendship, the key to all their secrets and promises, and the key to all the oaths. In Kairi's danty hands was, her lucky little charm. The Oathkeeper charm.

* * *

**_B. Morgan;;_**

_My gawsh that took a long time to do!  
__Sorry everyone that it took so long, but I've been having school and homework and trying to keep intouch with my friends from my other school...  
__But it's finally done!! And Fluff promises for the next chappy for **sure**!_

_And you have to tell me if you liked this chapter or not! It's really long... 7 pages on font size 8 and verdana as the font name. It was no fluff, or having a ten page chapter. I hate long long chapters so I chose minor fluff. Kay BYE!_

And now a moment of truth. POINTS!!

**POINTS SO FAR  
**(same amount of points, first reviewer wins.)

**-o1.- haru-teri22 (haruT 3) **5 points  
**-o2.- cottongirl613 **3 points  
**-o3.- japaneserocker **2 points  
**-o4.-Fork in The Road **2 points  
**-o5.- Memory princess **2 points  
**-o6.- natasha-ahsatan** 1 point  
**-o7.- neko262012 **1 point  
**-o8.- .kingdomheartsjunkie. **1 point

Keep up the great work my readers!


	6. A Promise Never Forgotten

**Chapter Six**

_A Promise Never Forgotten_

Sora pondered around the back area of the Island, looking at all the great things there was to see. His hands were in his pockets, and he peacefully continued to stroll along the water bank, whistling along to a common song he and Kairi had made together.

"_When you walk away, you don't hear me say, 'Please! Oh baby, don't go!' Simple and clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight ... It's hard to let it go." _Her voice rang in his mind so wonderfully, as if it were that of an angel's. He grunted, knowing how well of a singer he was...

Kairi was so perfect at everything! Perfect at singing, perfect to hang around with, perfect to talk to, perfect dainty hands, she even looked perfect.

And then there was Sora. His hands were rough and had calluses, and he just wasn't that great at much, excluding that he'd saved the universe twice. He couldn't ever talk to Kairi without joking about something, and everything he did revolved around saving others lives.

He had to face it. Sora wasn't good enough for her. Kairi would never like somebody like him, it just seemed crazy.

Kairi and Sora ... Sora and Kairi.

If it was such an awful thought, then it sound so nice when their names were put together...?

Sora groaned. If he kept thinking as hard as he was, he would give himself a brain tumour or something crazy like that. So he began to whistle the catchy song once more, and looked up at the rocks and trees.

He grinned from ear to ear when he turned to face the ocean.

In front of him stood the most magnificent and most gorgeous possession on the entire island... with its massive mast and glorious deck, filled with a sweet buffet of never ending food. At least, that was what Sora thought it to have been two years ago.

But what he saw now was nothing but a small raft, made with large hollow logs that were strung together by itchy feeling rope, and a thick long log that stood upright, with a tattered and worn blanket sheet as a mast attached from the top and both sides of one end of the raft. A wicker basket sat on the raft, with no food or drinks inside. Sora figured that all of what there had been was eaten by the seagulls.

And to think ... Sora, Riku, and Kairi were planning to visit other worlds on that thing. It made him laugh uneasily, knowing that all they would do is get themselves lost in the middle of an ocean, with their parents worried sick about them.

Sora drew his attention away from the raft, and looked around at the unstable bridge that was made out of broken bits of a ship. He looked up at the tower that had a pulley leading to the purple and green coconut trees, which could be used as stepping stones to get to the old tree, next to the small entrance that lead to the other side of the Island.

Sora laughed as he remembered when Riku, Kairi and he had painted a piece of star-shaped cardboard bright golden-yellow and tied it up against the tree just like a huge paopu fruit. He rolled his eyes at the crazy things they used to do together.

The tree reminded Sora of the race he'd had with Riku on what to name the raft, and for who would share a paopu with Kairi. He shook his head, half grinning as he thought about the games they used to play, and how it always seemed like the grand prize was Kairi.

Sora walked further down the ocean's bank and up a ramp towards the star tree. He bent himself slightly forward so he could walk through the passageway and pushed open the bamboo cover that lay over top of the other side's entrance. The light from the afternoon sun beamed in his face, and he had to cover its bright yellow rays from his eyes and looked down at his feet.

Sora traced his hand along the side of the abnormally large hollow tree, which had ferns and random bushes growing neatly around the stone pathway at a naturally beautiful angle. He followed the path until he saw the small waterfall, with the clear blue water rippling around it in a small pool with the depth slightly below your knees.

Sora turned slightly to his left and froze. He stared in awe and drew himself closer, until he was able to touch the entrance. It was the secret cave. Oh how he had missed it; all the drawings that were drawn and scribbled as if they represented something. To Sora, this felt like a sacred ground, probably because he remembered so clearly in his mind of what he'd drawn on the wall.

He tugged at his feet and forced himself to enter. Sora bumped his head slightly on the cave's ceiling, and he bent forward as he continued walking into the Secret Place. He really had grown a lot in two years. His eyes starred in wonder as he walked deeper and saw the ceiling beginning to rise. He traced his palm on the cold stone wall, and smiled fondly as he entered the dome-like area. Drawings of faces and made-up animals were everywhere, along with squiggly lines that represented waves of an ocean, and mystical creatures that he couldn't pronounce the names of. It all brought back such fond memories.

Sora's eyes trailed off to the right, and he saw the drawing he and Kairi had drawn together as she'd just moved to Destiny Islands. But something about it was different...

He knelt down and placed his hand on the drawing, discovering a forbidden secret that was destined to be found. A tear trickled down his cheek as he caressed the drawing.

A boy with spiky hair was neatly scratched into the wall, next to a scribbly and slightly messy drawing of a girl with short choppy hair who was facing him. Between them both were two very carefully drawn paopu fruits, each being given to the other.

Sora rolled his eyes at the messy drawing he'd made of Kairi, and studied the paopu that was being given to him.

Kairi had drawn it, no doubt.

"_So this is the Secret Place, huh Sora?_" Roxas' voice echoed slightly from inside of Sora's head.

"_Yeah, this is it._" Sora sighed, smiling with satisfaction. His hands began to glow a golden yellow, and then his arms. He looked down and saw that his whole body seemed to be giving off a golden aura, and suddenly, a slightly faded body escaped from him.

"_It's nice to finally get to see this place_." Roxas turned to face Sora, and grinned. He looked around and crossed his hands behind his back, walking about in different directions. He smirked at the oh-so-famous drawing between Sora and Kairi.

Sora frowned with embarrassment, and looked away, pretending that he hadn't noticed Roxas' gesture.

"_So _this _is the drawing._" Roxas folded his arms in front of him in a comfortable stance, and pointed with his thumb.

Sora pivoted on his heels to face Roxas, and scratched the back of his neck nervously. Sora loved that he'd come in the secret cave, but having Roxas with him made everything a bit more complicated.

"_Uh, yeah. That's it. Nothing special._" Sora said quickly, avoiding questions and having to answer them.

Roxas looked at Sora as if he were insane.

"_Nothing special...? You see what's on the drawing, right?_" he walked up closer to Sora, trying to stare him in the eye. "_You're crazy. Kairi _drew _that paopu, you know._"

No kidding buddy.

"_Yeah, I saw. But, maybe she didn't do it, and maybe it was just Tidus or Wakka playing a joke on me or something. I just... Kairi doesn't see me being anything more than a _friend" Sora shook his head, and glared at Roxas in his mind. _"Can't you just walk ahead of me? I'll catch up with you later._" he told him sharply.

"_Alright, see ya at the paopu tree._" Roxas stated, giving a half-hearted wave and walked through the tunnel.

"_Bye_." Sora rolled his eyes. He would do anything to get rid that guy ... well, _almost _anything. He turned to the drawing again, and studied the intricate markings which made the shape of a paopu. He had to admit, it really did look like Kairi had drawn it.

He plopped himself to the ground, in a love-stoned daze and mix of confusion. What was he going to do...?

He played out different possibilities in his mind, cringing of embarrassment in some, and others just making the worst impression. Sora stood up suddenly and decided at that moment on what he was to do.

He, Sora, was going to have to confront Kairi.

It made him gulp hard, forcing him to feel uneasy and nervous, but there wasn't really any other way. He _could _get Riku to ask Kairi, but Riku would probably lie or say something crazy like, '_Hey Kairi, Sora is in love with you, and wants to know if you are too?' _No, it would not do.

Sora fiddled his thumbs together, pacing back and fourth, and began working up the strength to tell her. First, he'd tell Roxas that they had to leave. Next, Sora would get back home and phone Kairi. No ... He would have to tell her in person. So he'd walk with her to the park and make it casual, then somehow bring up the subject about the secret cave. It had to work, it just _had _to. The only way it wouldn't, would be Sora freaking out and running away, and he promised himself that that wouldn't happen. EVER.

He groaned out loud. Why did this have to be so confusing?!

"_...Oh, he's gunna LOVE this._" Sora heard faintly outside.

What was Roxas up to...?

He frowned and got up suspiciously, walking back through the tunnel slowly and cautiously.

"_Oh. Err ... Hey Sora._" Roxas looked surprised, and seemed like he was hiding something behind him.

"_What are you hiding_" Sora ignored Roxas' comment and repeatedly tried to look behind his back.

"_N__-nothing!_" he stuttered, staggering backwards and holding his hands out innocently.

"_Hmph..._" Sora frowned, as Roxas fell back into a bush.

He turned to face the dock, expecting to find his boat waiting to bring him back to Destiny Islands Mainland. A shock flew through Sora as he saw something more than just his boat...

He gulped hard as if trying to swallow his nerves. He walked slowly and quietly up to the dock, not knowing what he would do or say...

A board creaked as he set his foot down, making him cringed and freeze solid.

The silhouette of a marvellous being turned her head back to see who was there. Her wine-red hair blew wildly in the wind, and the sunlight sparkled in her mysterious purple eyes. She smiled softly at Sora and turned her head back at the slowly setting horizon.

Sora was drawn to her ... almost as if his feet moved by themselves. He certainly wasn't telling them to!

And he reached beside her, at the very edge of the dock.

"Hello, Sora." Kairi looked up at him, smiling fondly. It almost seemed as a gesture for him to sit down beside her.

"Hey Kairi." He smiled his infamous grin, and sat down beside her with ease. "I thought you'd gone already?"

Kairi giggled softly, and looked down at the sparkling water.

"No." she replied, and turned to face him. "I always loved the sunsets here on this island. They're always so beautiful."

"Yeah, it is beautiful." He agreed, knowing that it wasn't the _most_ beautifulthing there.

The sunset lit the sky with a beautiful lemonade pink, and melted the clouds with shades of yellow; rays of orange and red lay on the edge of the horizon, striking out smears of blended colours outward into the sky, and accenting the beauty of the Sun and its unexplainable details.

"Sitting here with you ... it brings back so many memories." She told him playfully, hoping he remembered what she did.

Sora tried to hide the sudden colour in his cheeks, and nodded.

"Do you remember that crazy raft we all had built?" she giggled and tapped her fingers on the dock.

"Yeah ... What were we thinking?" he laughed back, unintentionally setting his hand down near hers.

"Well, we did get to do what we wanted, right? Just not the way we'd planned." She held her right hand up, and summoned her keyblade.

"Things definitely took an unexpected turn." He tried to keep himself comfortable, and casual.

"You went in the Secret Cave?" she dismissed her keyblade and grinned, leaning forward on the dock and facing him.

He stumbled on his words ... When did she get so good at this?

"Well, uhm. Kind of, yeah..." He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Kinda' hmm...? How exactly did you pull that off?" she playfully raised an eyebrow.

"No, I mean... Yeah, I did." He hid his flushed cheeks in the shadow of his bangs.

"Oh, alright." She nodded, looking back down at the water.

The light shone at her hair so perfectly, and her skin looked so beautiful...

It was going to be impossible for him to think over what he was going to tell her. He was just going to have to tell her it the way it was.

"Sora?" she broke the friendly silence.

"Hm?" he looked back at her, trying to gulp down what felt like his heart.

"Can you promise me something?" she fiddled her thumbs together and fondly smiled.

"Yeah, of course. What is it?" he drew nearer by sight of interest.

"If you ever go away again, take me with you..." she pulled closer and whispered in his ear, brushing her fingertips against his.

He tilted backward so the distance stayed parallel.

"I, uhh..." he hesitated. What was she doing?! "Uhm..."

"Hmm?" she mocked, and giggled again, leaning just a little farther...

Sora put his hand behind himself to pull out of her reach, but the dock had ended. He tried to regain his balance but it was too late...

Waves of water splashed up as he fell back-first into the shallow water.

Kairi stood up on the dock and giggled with a few dainty fingers covering her mouth.

"Hey..!" he laughed, trying to disguise the embarrassment in his voice.

"Gotcha, didn't I?" she teased, bending over and putting her hands on her hips.

Did she _always_ look that good from every angle...?

Sora stood up in the knee deep water with wet clothes on ... again. He scratched the back of his neck, and walked closer to her with a devilish grin.

"Yeah you did get me, huh?" he leaned forwards casually on the dock, and rested his arms near her feet.

Kairi grinned triumphantly, and swayed side to side.

"It was such perfect timing!" she twisted a piece of her hair between two fingers, and bent down to his eye level. "Don't you think?"

Sora saw his plan come into action.

He brought his face closer to hers and let his hands rest on the tops of her shoes.

"Sora, what are you..." was all Kairi got to say before he grabbed her by the legs and pulled her onto his shoulder.

He laughed as she tried to squirm off of him.

"Put! Me! Down!" she retorted playfully, beating gently on his back with her fists.

"You want down?" he teased, swinging her on his shoulder with ease. "Well, alright then."

"What? What are you going to do?" she gasped, still squirming and trying to pull out of his grasp.

Sora walked deeper into the warm water until the water was at his stomach.

"Noo!" she screamed playfully, grabbing his arm and trying to pull out again. She unintentionally explored the depths of his toned biceps and forearms.

"Yess!" Sora mocked, and tossed her into the water.

A splash told Sora that she'd fully fallen into the water. Kairi's top half quickly appeared and she pulled her wet hair out of her face and onto one of her shoulders. She smirked at Sora.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it." She swam a few feet closer to Sora and stood upright.

"Well, you must have underestimated me." He crossed his arms behind his head and smiled his infamous grin.

"I guess so..." Kairi looked at her reflection and dragged her fingertips on top of the water.

She dipped her hand into the salt water and splashed it out at Sora.

"Hey," he laughed, slightly coughing up some of the water. "I wasn't ready!"

Kairi giggled and splashed at him again, backing up into the deeper water.

Sora trudged through the water, trying to chase her. He splashed at her once he got close enough, and the two key-bearers began an intense water war. (**A.N: yes, yes, laugh at my choice of words. It's writers block**

Kairi backed up again until the water was just above her ribs, laughing at Sora as he attempted to splatter water at her.

"Stop moving...!" he smirked, getting closer to her as she dodged him.

Kairi swam closer to him, looking straight into his eyes.

"But it's fun." She teased, bringing her face a few inches closer to his and crossing her hands behind her back.

Sora came close to her and stopped as they were only a foot away from each other. His laughter shortened and got quieter, as did Kairi's small giggles.

_This is it_... he thought, _This is when I tell her._

"Kairi..." He stuttered. How in the world could he do this?!

"Hm?" she focused on him, on his eyes ... his soul.

"Ever since you came to Destiny Islands, things had been so different... "

"What is it?" Kairi walked a little closer, seeming a little worried that there might be something wrong.

"When you came, it felt like the world had been..." He hesitated to finish, but kept going. "It'd felt like the world was complete." his cheeks blushed a little.

Kairi giggled lightly.

"It ... felt like I was complete, too." he continued, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Kairi, I think ... I'm ... in love with you."

Oh god, he'd said it.

Sora's heart was beating like he'd just run the marathon, and his breath was so light it could barely be heard.

Kairi took a step closer, smiling contently at him.

He wasn't sure what to think. Was she smiling out of sympathy, or did she love him back?

"Kairi..." he said in what came to be as a faint whisper.

Her hand trailed up to his collar-bone, and her eyes locked with his. She pulled herself closer and slight gap between their lips slowly began closing in, until their noses tickled at the touch.

"I love you, too."

Sora's head tilted and made the small gap between them close almost completely, but he paused and waited for her reaction.

She giggled and closed her eyes, taking away the last bit of space.

Sora pulled away suddenly, only to have Kairi crash her lips back into his, not letting him leave her.

He smiled back as their lips met, and let his hand rest on her slender hip, while her fingers laced through with his.

Sora kissed her lips once more, slowly and meaningfully, and tilted his forehead against hers as they parted.

"Sora, if you do have to go ... and I can't come... at least promise me you won't do anything, out of your league." Kairi bit her bottom lip and looked up at him nervously.

Sora lightly kissed her again.

"Don't worry, I promise."

**BrittanyyMorgann: ****Okay, I am SO SORRY for taking so long! My internet had been down since the end of October... and I've been having a severe case of writers block. Also, I've been getting so much homework lately it's impossible to find time to do my Fan Fiction! It was worth it though, because I'm on HONOUR ROLL! ...Only bronze, but it's still something. And be shocked, but I only got 80 in LA! Oh my god right? Whatever... lol.**

**Okay so maybe ****I**** made Kairi a little too flirty and sedu****ctive tha****n what Disney would have... but whatever. ****The chapter is super fluffy, just like ****I**** promised!**

**I love how I described the sunset! (L) **

**Ultra smexy :P**

**And, oh myyy, the ending of this chapter so was so perfect!!! I AM SO PROUD!!! -eyes tear up-**

**PS! I SHALL HAVE SOME ACTION FOR THE ACTION LOVERS SOON ENOUGH. ANY SUGGESTIONS ON SOME FIGHTS THAT SHOULD HAPPEN****, OR****WHO'S**** BUTT SHOULD GET KICKED?**** REVIEW! X3**

**And I give up on the review ****points;****they're**** too much of a hassle to do**

**I'll try and get a new chapter up as soon as possible!**

**Love BRiTTANYYMORGANN**

**-OH! And ****a little edit**** on one of the chapters****Riku is rich, but Riku's house isn't like a rich persons house**** in Holly Wood or Orange County or anywhere super nice...Think more like Mexico... And not the nice parts where movie stars live either...****In case you're wondering why I made this decision, I w****atched some Cheat code videos for KHII and Destiny Islands is more of a poor looking country. Therefore the ground is not cement, but more likely to be gravel and dirt. So I'm not going to fix it, or ****at least**** not right now****.. I m****ight do it another time in the far future.**

**Don't leave me as a fan though! Because when summer rolls around I'll be back at**** my stories! ...****Hopefully****. :3**


	7. Busted

**Chapter Seven**

_Busted_

Sora uneasily walked up to his house.

He'd walked Kairi home, and it was already starting to get late.

Slowly, he gripped onto the doorknob and turned it as quietly as he could. It stopped suddenly, like it was jammed or something.

The damn thing was locked.

Sora rolled his eyes. This was the one thing his keyblade couldn't open.

...Where did his mother keep the spare key?

He walked around the small porch, and looked for the garden gnome with the red hat. Not a sign of it anywhere. Sora leaned over the small fence, which outlined the porch, and looked into his mother's garden.

There it was; the tip of its hat peaking out of a patch of long colourful flowers.

Sora quietly jumped over the fence and picked up the gnome. He took off its hat and shook the gnome violently like an old fashioned ketchup-bottle.

The key spat out and landed in his palm. Sora leapt back up over the fence again and sank the key into the lock. He slowly turned the key until he heard the lock click.

Sora opened the door and looked around cautiously as he stepped into the foyer. He barely made it into the house, when his mother attacked him out of nowhere.

"Where have you been?" she asked, fiddling with her apron and trying to fix her hair. She looked worried, but was trying to hide it.

"I was out, at the island." Sora told her, kicking off his boots and walking into the dining room to sit. "I left a note." He picked it up off the table, where it looked to have been untouched, and shook it a little.

His mom smirked, and nodded.

"Yeah I saw, but I expected you home sooner than this..." she made a gesture towards the window. It was dark out and the stars were sparkling brightly, and crickets were loudly chirping away.

"Sorry, Riku and I were just training..." he stopped, waiting for her reaction.

"Training...? Training for _what_?" she raised an eyebrow, getting closer to him. She picked up his head gently with her palms and shook her head. "It's all over, Sora. You said so yourself... The door to light is sealed. There is no more darkness, and no Organization XIII."

"I know, it's just ... something doesn't seem right."

It was true ... Something did feel wrong.

"What do you mean?" she hesitated, almost like she was unsure she wanted to know.

"You know how some teenagers trashed up the old area of the Market Place...?" His mom nodded. "Well, it just doesn't add up that a group of kids could just demolish all that... It's more like something the Organization would do."

His mom shrugged.

"Well," she pursed her lips, and pulled back a few loose strings of hair. "What makes you so sure?"

He fiddled his thumbs.



"I had this dream, and it was very vivid. It showed this guy, he was telling me something, like... that _history was to repeat itself_ or something like that. His face was covered by a hood, and he walked like he was floating. All I remember is his eyes... they were bright like fire." He explained the dream to his mom, and she nodded.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see... right?" she flattened out her apron again, looking away. She knew something ... something important.

"Mom..." Sora began, but she looked up at him and smiled suddenly.

"Oh! I almost forgot that I'd made you supper. It's your favourite..." she got up and took the food from on top of the fridge. "... Barbecued chicken, with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich! I hope it isn't cold..." she fiddled her thumbs and flattened her apron again.

Sora's eyes lit up.

It had been so long since he'd had this meal! _Too_ long!!

"Mom! You have no idea how much ..." Sora didn't know what to say. "Ahh, thank-you!!" he got up and gave his Mom a hug that lifted her up and made her have trouble breathing.

"It's not every day your son saves the universe..." she tried to laugh, but it came out like a puppy choking on his food.

She served the food to him and had another plate ready for him in what seemed like a minute.

Sora wiped his mouth with a napkin, and looked at his mom for a moment.

"Mom?"

"Hm?" she looked up at him, smiling.

"When everyone had lost their memories ... did you forget about me?"

Sora's mom's smile widened.

"Not a day. The loss of memory had its effect on your name, but only that. I knew what you looked like, the last time I saw you ... Everything. Kairi remembered some stuff too, but not nearly as much as I did. She was very good to me when our memories were restored... she explained where you were and everything."

"So ... I didn't actually have to explain anything to you?"

"Well, I'd only heard half of the story, and only one side of it." She explained. "I wanted to hear you tell me anyway."

"Oh, okay. Thanks again, for the food."

"Well, I'm not going to have you starve!" she teased, and got up out of her chair. "Dessert?"

Sora nodded eagerly, and watched as she placed the cookies in front of him.

_Tonight is the night you all shall __**perish**__! _

Sora laughed maniacally in his mind, and devoured each and every poor little chocolate-chip cookie. All that was left were the crumbs, and the small sad cries begging for mercy.

He washed down the cookies with a big glass of milk, and hugged his mom good-night.

Sora walked upstairs and closed his door behind him. He got out of his damp clothes and plopped onto his bed, looking around at the stuff in his room.

Books were dropped all over on the floor, along with clothing that would never fit him again, and piles of random objects and boxes collecting in the corner. There were planet glow-stickers scattered on his bedroom door, and a ship hanging from the ceiling, carrying plush dolls that were supposed to be Riku, Kairi, and Sora.

His eyelids began to drop like glue and he fell asleep, for his first time, in total peace.

**oooo**

"No, I can't tell him... Not now." A woman's voice carried out from the living room, but she tried her best to whisper. "It's too soon..."

"_I suggest you tell him, before it's too late." _A raspy old voice of a man answered her, making chills race up her spine. _"The sooner he knows, the more likely the past can be ... reconstructed."_

"What has already happened cannot be undone." She retorted, her whisper cracking here and there. "Whatever happens will bring fourth what we have today... And you will still be powerless, and old."

"_I made you what you were, Keybearer, and you know how easily I can take it all away from you. And you may be so sure of the past, but do not be surprised if ... well, but you already know what, now don't you, Keybearer?" _the hoarse voice mocked her, and a door slammed shut before anything else could be said.

"I'm not a Keybearer anymore... _You should know __**that**_!" the woman cursed silently, as she pretended to tell him in a faint whisper, and her sapphire blue eyes twinkled with anger and regret.

The wind whistled in return, rattling the window shutters and making the outside trees sway side to side.

The woman sat down sadly and pulled her legs up for her head to rest on, crying silently in the pale darkness.

**oooo**

Sora's cheek tickled and he tossed himself on the other side of his bed.

"_Sora..._" there was a soft giggle.

"Hmm..." he hummed, rubbing his cheek obliviously.

"Come on, you sleepy head!" Kairi blew in his ear, giggling again.

Sora slowly opened one eye after another, and sat upright.

"Hey, Kai ..." He stretched out, not realizing he was just in his boxers.

She blushed lightly, but pretended that her nose was itchy and hid it.

"Do you always sleep in?" she teased, waiting for him to become conscious.

"Ahuhno..." Sora shrugged, until he pulled on his face and rubbed his eyes. He shook his head, and his eyes widened as he became aware of everything. Sora pulled his comforter up to his chest, hiding himself. "Kairi?! This is the second time you sneak attacked me while I was asleep!"

Kairi shrugged and sat on top of his covered-legs, leaning in for a hug.

"Aw, do you not like my unexpected morning visits?" she pretended to be offended, but smiled when he finally gave her a hug. "I guess I'll have to stop coming so _early_." She gestured to his clock, which read 12:43...

"But you're my alarm clock, and I absolutely love it..." he smirked, and gave her a slow kiss.

"I'm glad I could help." She giggled, and kissed him back. They parted and she began some conversation. "Riku's waiting outside ... Want to come with us out to the Island?"

"I think I like it better up here..." Sora went for another kiss, but Kairi pulled away.

"Aww, come on Sora! He's waiting for us... and you _know_ how patient Riku is! Couldn't we save it for later ... when there isn't someone waiting for us downstairs?" she smiled.

He grunted and pulled closer to her.

"I guess..." he agreed, and Kairi gave him a long meaningful kiss.

The floor creaked, and someone cleared their throat from the doorway.

Sora and Kairi looked up and saw Riku, leaning casually against the arch of the doorframe.

"Well, at least now I know no one died or anything..." Riku smirked at them, and walked into the room. He plopped himself between Sora and Kairi, which almost crushed Sora's knees, and wrapped his arms around both their necks. "So how 'bout we get going?" he suggested sarcastically, raising his eyebrows and nodding with exaggeration.

"Yeah..." Sora agreed, reaching for his pants from the floor. Riku tossed him his shirt, and both he and Kairi left Sora to change into his clothes.

**oooo**

"_Have you told him yet...?" _the ugly voice asked her.

"No ... I just couldn't. It's far too early ... He's just getting used to everything again, and I just can't tell him... Not until he gets bored of life and wants something to happen..." She shook her head at the ground, and she sniffled her nose.

The raspy voice sighed, sounding like a piece of wood being cut apart with a saw.

"_...Do not make me do it, Keybearer. I shall if I must... And it will _not _be pretty. I know you care for him, but he will not be pleased when he finds out that ... his mother has been lying to him his entire life ..." _he cackled, and his sour breath stung against her face.

"When the opportunity strikes ... I'll tell him." Hot tears streamed down her cheeks, and the man vanished without another word.

**oooo**

"Come on, Riku! Be fair and just have a rematch ... my weapon _broke_!" Sora begged, pacing back and forth.

Riku was lying on the paopu tree, and smirked.

"Why? Can't admit you lost...?"

Sora rolled his eyes and walked closer to Riku.

"I would've won if that stupid sword didn't break..." he shook his head, and started pacing again.

"Here, I'll make you a deal. I'm not doing a rematch, but how's about another battle?" Riku hopped off the tree and summoned _Way To Dawn_. "No magic or drives."

Sora grinned and beckoned the _Oathkeeper_.

"You're on!" he stepped right, and swung out his keyblade.

Riku dodged with ease, and took a swing at Sora's gut. Sora had barely gotten out of the way and nailed a hit at Riku's forearm.

His face winced, but took another hit at Sora as hard as he could. Sora jumped to get out of the way but Riku landed him right on the toes, and he staggered a bit. Limping, Sora threw his keyblade at Riku and it skinned the side of his face, leaving a few streaks of raw flesh, like when you fall off your bike in the middle of the road.

Riku wiped off a little trickled of blood and whipped out at Sora, each hit clashing with his keyblade. Sparks from the force appeared occasionally and they moved at incredible speeds, dodging one another's attacks and landing a few hits here and there.

"Come on and fight!" Riku sneered, dodging another one of Sora's heavy blows to the chest.

"I'm not the one bleeding here." Sora joked and spun around, hitting Riku in the back.

Riku stumbled to the side and got Sora in the shin, skinning away a few layers of his flesh. Sora cringed a bit, but recovered easily and got another hit at Riku's arm.

Kairi was sitting on the paopu tree, her head resting in one of her hands and she waited patiently for someone to call it a tie.

"You guys ..." she began, enforcing it herself. "Don't you think it's a tie?"

They didn't even stop, and said together,

"_No way!_ This isn't over until I win!"

_Great ... _she rolled her eyes. _They can't _both _win, so why are we even here?_

_I don't know Kai... Roxas has always been competitive... _Naminé added, huffing with boredom.

_So is Riku. Riku doesn't stop 'til he knows the battle's his._

_We can't just sit here and watch them make absolutely no progress... can we?_

Kairi shrugged and fiddled with her thumbs.

_Nothing else to do..._

Naminé sighed, nodding.

Sora and Riku started panting, and their hits weren't nearly as hard as they were before.

Sora smacked a hit at Riku with his keyblade, and Riku threw his at Sora's gut. He winced as it made contact but was able to stay balanced, throwing another set of hits at Riku. Riku staggered backward for a moment, almost stepping over the edge, but recovered at last minute. Sora held his keyblade horizontally, pushing Riku back further and further, until there was no ground to step on any longer.

"Yes!!" Sora shouted, and dismissed his keyblade as he watched Riku tumble off the island. The water splashed up and a few droplets sprinkled at his cheeks, only making him grin even more. "Aw man, I got you _bad_!"

Riku stood in the water, glaring up at Sora angrily.

"I was just going easy on you anyway!" he kicked at the water.

"Oh come on, Riku, it was just a battle. No need to get worked up about it." Sora smiled proudly, and glanced at Kairi.

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good game, Sora." She hugged him, and then peered down at Riku. "And you too, Riku. You guys did amazing!"

Riku grunted.

Kairi giggled and pulled on Sora's hand, dragging him off the side of the island with her.

"Look out below!" she teased, and splashed water all over Riku as she fell in.

Sora put his arm around Riku and gave him a noogie.

"Cheer up, there can always be another round!" he shook Riku a little, until Riku had pulled him over his shoulder and tossed him into the water, laughing.

"And when it comes, you won't stand a _chance_!" he threatened with a smile, shaking his head.

Kairi swam around them, giggling.

"You guys did amazing, really. Way better than yesterday!"

The key bearers made their way out of the water, and Sora plopped himself into the sand.

"Speaking of yesterday..." Riku raised his eyebrow and glanced from Sora to Kairi a few times. "What is it I'm missing about you two? What happened that I don't know about?"

Sora and Kairi looked at each other for a moment and then shrugged, smiling.

"What are you talking about, Riku? Nothing happened." Kairi glanced at Sora with a hint of a smile, then back at Riku.

"Sora?" Riku acknowledged Kairi, but wanted to hear Sora say it. It was always obvious when Sora lied.

"Hm? Oh, uh, yeah. There's nothing going on." Sora hid his cheeks as he felt them get red.

"So you guys were 'making out on Sora's bed' just as _friends_?" he teased.

Riku made a mental-note to bug Sora about it later.

Sora blushed.

"We were not making out. We were … she was just …"

* * *

**BrittanyyMorgann:  
**

**It's been so long! (140 days to be exact) … TOO long!**

**Alright, alright. No more excuses. I got reaaally bored and stopped writing. PLUS I'd been super busy with all the school work and everything. BUT, IM EXTREMELY SORRY.**

**To make it worse, this chapter's been practically done for quite some time. Just was too lazy to put it up… I have big plans for this story, and I hope I can make it possible.**

**Oh, the way I described Sora's room is 100 accurate. Haha, I looked off of a KH2 Modification on Youtube. Unfortunately I don't have the link, so you all have to SUFFER.**

**I'm gonna start Chapter Eight ASAP.**

**AND BTW BTW BTW BTW BTW**

**DO YOU THINK THAT THE STORY IS LULLING TOO MUCH AT THE ISLAND?**

**TELL ME IF IT'S TOO MUCH TIME OR NOT ENOUGH!**

**Love**

**BRiTTANYMORGANN (lessthanthree)**


End file.
